


Back in the day - Chapter 1

by wanderervn



Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] Back in the day [1]
Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Fantasy, M/M, longfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn





	Back in the day - Chapter 1

_Kỷ nguyên bóng tối, 1213_  
_ Làn sóng bài trừ ma pháp đang rục rịch dâng cao. Giới quý tộc cũ bị nghi ngờ tiếp tay cho các ma pháp sư rơi vào tầm ngắm của Cung điện Ánh sáng. Họ liên tục bị thẩm vấn dưới sự tiếp tay của những kẻ tự xưng là “quý tộc mới” – xu nịnh Cung điện và bài trừ ma pháp. Ví lẽ đó, giới quý tộc cũ luôn phải sống trong sự lo lắng và thiếu an toàn, họ phải tìm mọi cách chứng minh sự trong sạch của mình và kiêng dè bọn quý tộc mới nổi._

===================================  
Ráng chiều đỏ rực hắt qua những mái vòm nguy nga chạm khắc tinh khảo. Những tượng thiên thần vươn tay về phía nhau, không hiểu sao lại mang một vẻ mặt quái đản với nụ cười ma mị và đôi mắt không tròng trắng dã. Bức bích họa hùng vĩ trên trần sảnh mô tả một cuộc chiến không hồi kết giữa những quái thú và thiên thần trên nền trời vần vũ. Zephys chán chường đảo mắt hết từ bên rìa này bức tranh đến tận rìa cuối cùng. Không một chi tiết nào cậu bỏ sót cả. Cũng dễ hiểu thôi vì đây hẳn là lần thứ 32 cậu đến đây trong tháng. Cha mẹ cậu liên tục bị triệu hồi đến cung điện cả tháng nay. Đáng lẽ giờ này thì Zephys đang ở nhà để tiếp tục những buổi học ma pháp với thầy mình, điều mà cậu thích thú hơn là theo chân phụ huynh đến lâu đài tiếp chuyện với giới quý tộc. Nhưng cha bảo điều này là cần thiết, rằng đã tới lúc tập cho lãnh chúa tương lai cách ứng xử và tạo quan hệ trong giới.  
“Nhưng sau này con sẽ trở thành một thợ săn quái vật cơ, như huyền thoại Richter ấy.” Một buổi sáng, Zephys bất mãn phát biểu khi đang nhai dở lát bánh mì nướng bơ.  
“Con chắc chắn sẽ trở thành một thợ săn giỏi, và cả một lãnh chúa tài ba nữa.” Mẹ cậu vuốt mái tóc đen mun của cậu con trai, đôi mắt đẹp như thạch anh tím của bà nhìn cậu vỗ về. Zephys thừa hưởng hoàn toàn cặp mắt ấy, nhưng cậu đang không đáp lại cái nhìn của mẹ, mà mím môi ăn cho hết bữa sáng của mình.  
“Con đoán là cũng chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác nhỉ. Đứa con duy nhất luôn phải làm cha mẹ hài lòng.” Cậu đáp, có phần hơi xốc nổi trong giọng nói.  
Mẹ cậu phải nhanh chóng chạm vào bàn tay nắm chặt của người cha đương sắp nổi cơn thịnh nộ. Sự dịu dàng nỗ lực cứu cánh lấy cơn giận của người chồng. Cha cậu hít một hơi sâu, rồi ông khó nhọc buông từng tiếng:  
“Zephys, ta thật không muốn nhưng vì mấy lời vô trách nhiệm của con, ta phải ra lệnh. Tháng này, con không được đến chỗ học ma pháp nữa!”  
Cậu ngừng ăn, ngẩng lên nhìn cha với một sự bất mãn không che giấu trên nét mặt. Đoạn, Zephys đứng phắt dậy, cúi đầu chào một trịch thượng rồi bỏ đi khỏi phòng ăn, mặc cho mẹ cậu đang gọi với theo.  
Và hôm qua là ngày cuối cùng cậu bị cấm túc học ma pháp. Nhưng hôm nay vẫn bị lôi cổ đi vào lâu đài họp hành. Zephys thẫn thờ nghĩ, nhưng lòng không khỏi thắc mắc. Tại sao tần suất cha mẹ bị triệu tập đến cung điện càng lúc càng nhiều nhỉ? Là quý tộc, dĩ nhiên không tránh khỏi việc họp hành với Nữ hoàng, nhưng chưa bao giờ cậu thấy mỗi ngày cha mẹ phải đi như vậy. Thật sự thì Zephys chỉ đi theo nhằm làm quen những quý tộc khác chứ cậu không có quyền tham gia vào những phiên họp kín như thế. Vậy nên, phần lớn thời gian chờ đợi cha mẹ, cậu thường đi loanh quanh lâu đài, ngắm nghía chán chê những bức bích họa và tượng thần. Chả có gì vui. Phải chi mình được xài chút phép thuật. Suy nghĩ đó thoáng qua đầu Zephys không biết bao nhiêu lần nhưng cậu vẫn khắc ghi lời dặn của mẹ: “Không được để người khác thấy con dùng ma pháp.”  
Zephys nhìn ra khu vườn bên ngoài, hoàng hôn đang buông dần trên những cụm hoa trắng, một vài tinh linh lỡ dậy sớm lơ ngơ chui đầu ra khỏi những khóm hoa, họa ánh lung linh huyền ảo lên vườn cây. Zephys nhìn quanh, hôm nay có vẻ cuộc họp kéo dài hơn thường lệ, đến giờ này vẫn chưa thấy bóng dáng quý tộc nào đi ra cả. Cậu dợm bước đi ra khu vườn, định bụng bắt thử một tinh linh xem xét. Zephys từng học một chút về loài này, họ vô hại như những con đom đóm và chẳng quyền năng bằng một tiểu tiên, chỉ đơn giản là biết phát sáng.  
“Haha, đây sẽ là một vật thí nghiệm tuyệt vời cho buổi học phép thuật sắp tới!” Zephys vừa nghĩ vừa vươn tay ra toan bắt lấy một tinh linh đang ngái ngủ thì chợt một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên:  
“Dừng tay!”  
Zephys ngẩng lên nhìn xem kẻ nào dám xen vào công chuyện lén lút này, cậu chợt thấy mình đang nín thở trước dáng hình kia. Trang phục trắng tinh rũ xuống mềm mại với một chiếc thắt lưng bằng bạc hờ hững ngay vòng hông nhỏ, đôi chân trần mảnh khảnh mang một chiếc lắc cũng nạm bạc óng ánh, suối tóc xám đổ xuống ngang vai, đôi mắt như hồng ngọc đang nghiêm nghị nhìn cậu kèm theo đó là khóe môi thanh tú đang cong lên một cách bất mãn.  
“Tôi bảo dừng tay! Không ai được bắt những tinh linh của khu vườn cung điện!” Người kia khoanh tay nhìn Zephys, giọng điệu có phần gay gắt.  
“Ta đã làm gì đâu.” Zephys cười cười, giơ hai tay lên tỏ vẻ vô tội. Đoạn, cậu tiến lại gần người ấy. Zephys từng nghe về những nam thanh nữ tú được tuyển chọn từ lúc còn rất nhỏ để phục vụ trong Đền thờ Ánh sáng, họ có một lịch trình huấn luyện lễ giáo gắt gao và rất hiếm khi giao du với người ngoài. Nhưng không ngờ hôm nay, cậu lại có dịp gặp một người trong họ, dựa theo quần áo và phục sức, Zephys đoán chắc như thế. Nhưng có điều cậu vẫn chưa chắc nổi. Người kia là nam hay… nữ? Trông cũng chỉ trạc tuổi cậu. Zephys đưa tay ra, một cử chỉ xã giao bình thường nhưng người kia càng lúc càng lùi, giữ một khoảng cách hoàn hảo với cậu.  
“Ta là Zephys, nay mới có dịp diện kiến một thánh nữ của Đền thờ. Cậu tên là gì?”  
Đôi chân mày lá liễu càng nhíu lại trên gương mặt thanh tú kia.  
“Tôi không phải là thánh nữ! Tôi là… con trai!”  
Zephys hơi sững lại, nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng tự cười vì ngộ nhận kia. Cũng chẳng trách mình được, đố ai mà không lầm đấy. Nếu đã không phải con gái, sao lại e dè thế kia? Zephys lại càng tiến tới.  
“Ta chỉ muốn hỏi tên. Xin lỗi vì nhầm cậu là con gái.”  
Người kia nắm chặt hai tay sau lưng, đôi chân trần cọ cọ vào nhau hơi khó chịu.  
“Không sao. Tôi cũng… quen rồi. Tên là… Nakroth.”  
“Nakroth? Tên lạ nhỉ? Nghe như tiếng con thỏ nhai cà rốt ấy, haha.” Zephys bật cười khanh khách.  
Cậu trai tóc xám bây giờ đang nhìn Zephys với đôi mắt như bùng cháy, nếu không phải trời đã bắt đầu nhá nhem tối thì chắc vệt hồng hồng trên gò má cậu càng thấy rõ hơn nữa.  
“Ai cho cậu so sánh tên tôi như thế?!”  
Zephys hơi bất ngờ vì phản ứng của người kia.  
“Ơ… Ta chỉ muốn đùa vui chút thôi…” Zephys hơi cúi mặt xuống. “Xin lỗi… Chỉ là dạo đây nhàm chán quá, mà ta lại chẳng có bạn bè nói chuyện gì cả.” Cậu buồn chán dùng chân hất một viên sỏi sang bên.  
“Cậu cũng thế sao?” Nakroth chợt hỏi lại với giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng bất ngờ.  
“Cũng thế là sao?”  
“Tôi cũng… chán chết. Không có bạn.” Nakroth nghiêng đầu đáp.  
“Không phải ở Điện thờ có hẳn một nhóm được tuyển chọn và huấn luyện như cậu sao?” Zephys thắc mắc.  
“Ừ thì đúng, nhưng họ… không thích tôi lắm. Thế ra tôi cũng không nói chuyện được với ai cả.”  
“Sao lại không chứ?” Zephys cảm thấy khoảng cách giữa hai người đang ngắn dần theo sự cởi mở càng lúc càng tăng của người kia.  
“Có lẽ tại xuất thân thường dân của tôi, mà cũng có thể đã là thường dân rồi còn là con nuôi.” Nakroth nhún vai. Đoạn, cậu thơ thẩn đi về phía hồ nước trong khu vườn. Zephys chậm rãi đi theo, mắt không rời từng cử chỉ của dáng hình kia.  
“Xuất thân thế thì sao chứ? Nói cho cậu nghe, ta thà như cậu còn hơn làm con trai duy nhất của lãnh chúa. Mệt mỏi và buồn chán không tưởng!” Zephys cảm thán. Nakroth leo lên thành hồ ngồi vắt vẻo, đôi mắt hồng ngọc chăm chú quan sát cậu quý tộc kia.  
“Tôi đoán không sai mà. Cậu cũng là con nhà quyền quý…”  
“Thì sao chứ? Ta chỉ muốn lớn lên trở thành một thợ săn quỷ, không thèm mấy công việc chính trị đâu.” Zephys ném hòn sỏi lượm được xuống mặt hồ. Mặt nước phẳng lặng bị khuấy động rung rinh. Nakroth nhìn theo đường nhảy của viên sỏi trên mặt hồ.  
“Thợ săn quỷ à? Nghe thú vị nhỉ? Phải học những gì mới được?” Cậu háo hức đợi Zephys trả lời. Đôi mắt tím gần như cười lên khi cuối cùng cũng có người chịu lắng nghe mình.  
“Học chiến đấu này. Sử thi này. Kiến thức về quái vật này. Và quan trọng nhất, phép thuật!”  
“Nghe thú vị quá! Phải chi tôi cũng được học nhỉ? Mấy lễ giáo chán ngắt chả thấy có ích gì.” Nakroth đung đưa chân, chiếc lắc bạc ánh lên những vệt lung linh trên mặt hồ.  
“Nếu cậu muốn, ta sẽ nhờ thầy dạy cho cậu luôn!” Zephys phấn khởi nói. “Có bạn học cùng, ta vui lắm!”  
“Bạn?” Nakroth hơi sững lại, đôi mắt e dè nhìn mái tóc đen. “Cậu xem tôi là… ‘bạn’ sao?”  
Zephys nhanh nhảu gật đầu.  
“Đương nhiên rồi. Chúng ta là bạn.” Chợt, cậu nắm lấy hai tay Nakroth kéo xuống.  
“Ơ này, gì thế?!”  
“Đi theo ta, ta muốn cho cậu xem cái này!” Zephys kéo Nakroth chạy lại khóm hoa ban nãy. Những tinh linh giờ đã thức dậy hết, họ đang bay lượn chăm sóc những khóm hoa mượt mà.  
“Nhìn nhé.” Zephys ra hiệu. Nakroth hồi hộp chăm chú dõi theo. Một làn khói tím bay ra từ ngón tay của cậu, lững lờ cuộn lấy một đóm sáng lập lòe. Tinh linh hắt xì, rồi như thể hít phải thuốc mê, ngã nhào lên nụ hoa mà ngủ vùi. Nakroth vừa sững sờ vừa lo lắng nhìn bạn mình.  
“Này, đó không phải là… ma thuật đen sao?”  
“Đúng vậy, nhưng nó vô hại…”  
“ZEPHYS!” Tiếng gọi đanh thép phát ra gần đó làm cả hai giật mình quay phắt lại. Zephys thấy cha mình đang hùng hổ tiến tới.  
“Con làm cái gì thế hả? Đã dặn là không được làm cái trò đó!”  
Zephys đứng dậy, chắn trước Nakroth đang hoang mang nép sau mình.  
“Cha à, có gì lớn đâu chứ! Chỉ là một phép thôi miên nhẹ…” Zephys thấy má mình nóng ran bởi cú tát mạnh từ cha mình.  
“Im ngay!” Cơn thịnh nộ của lãnh chúa chợt bị sững lại khi ngó thấy Nakroth. “Ai đây?!”  
“Bạn con! Cha đừng có mà lôi bạn ấy vào chuyện này!”  
Dường như có cái gì đó vỡ vụn trong giọng nói của lãnh chúa khi ông ra lệnh.  
“Về ngay, Zephys. Chúng ta không nên ở đây lâu!”  
Cậu nhìn Nakroth, lặng lẽ gật đầu chào. Đôi mắt hồng ngọc nhìn cậu lo lắng.  
“Hẹn gặp lại, Zep…” Cậu trai tóc xám thì thầm thế trước khi biến mất vào trong khu vườn.  
Zephys nhìn cha, linh tính mách bảo có cái gì không ổn trong lằn môi mím chặt, đôi mắt trũng sâu ưu tư của ông.  
“Mẹ đâu rồi ạ?”  
“Đêm nay, mẹ con chưa được về.”


End file.
